天鵝湖
|footer = Overview with loot, all near the pond }} Swan's Pond is a location in the Commonwealth, near Boston Common in 2287. Layout The area consists of a small pond with irradiated whitish water, a small open shack to the west with a small barge in the likeness of a white swan just south of it in the water and a pavilion to the north. The shack is accessible only through the radiated water and has a steamer trunk in it which contains a leveled weapon, some ammo and some other items. Due to a number of toxic waste barrels in it, radiation when standing inside or near the house is deadly in short amounts of time. The pavilion also has some not quite so hefty radiation. 一位名為史旺(姓艾德加)的特殊超級變種人巨獸生活在池子裡。如果有人太接近他或是攻擊都會導致史旺從湖中跳出來。 West of the pond is a fountain with a protectron in its pod that can be activated by a nearby red button for this part of the Freedom Trail quest. Just west of this is a "Boston Freedom Trail" plaque in the ground with the letters "A7" in red paint on it and the words "At Journey's End follow Freedom's Lantern" in blue paint on a piece of wood rested against the fountain. To the northwest of the pond area the back wall of the subway entrance leading down to Vault 114 where the Unlikely Valentine quest takes place. 值得注意的物品 * 傳奇 狂怒動力拳套 - 史旺身上。 * 管理員的日記 - 在旁邊天鵝船座位上。 * 史旺的筆記 - 在管理員棚屋床墊上。 ** 4份實驗日誌J-32 (第1, 6, 14和21天) 散落在管理員棚屋 * 野蠻人古古那第六期 - 在涼亭裡，骷髏旁邊。 * 撕破的信 - 在麥凱爾身上，在波士頓公園快速旅行點前面。 * 撕毀的筆記 - 在凱絲身上，屍體靠在管理員棚屋對面的樹上面 * 難民的全像卡帶 - 在管理者棚屋西南方的一具骷髏手上。 * 掠奪者的建議 筆記 - 涼亭內輻射桶上。 Notes * Codsworth, if present, will often comment fondly on the park surrounding Swan's Pond, reminiscing about its existence in times before the bombs fell. This suggests that at least he - and more than likely the rest of the Sole Survivor's family - visited the park sometime prior to the sealing of Vault 111. It is also likely that Swan's pond was the park that the Sole Survivor husband/wife mentioned they go to before the alarms rung out. * Some companions will comment on the location asking if you would rather go around. * The Road to Freedom quest leads the Sole Survivor close to the Swan's Pond and may result in Swan becoming hostile and attacking. * If the player character eludes Swan during combat and returns to a hidden state, Swan will go back to the pond and regenerate all of his health. * After Swan is killed it appears the pond gathers more dirt and mud. * If the player character is fighting raiders and you run into this area they will sometimes stop following and say some unique dialogue like "Swan will take care of you." * A model of the boat found in the pond can be seen in Mortimer's room in Sandy Coves Convalescent Home. * Magnolia alludes to skinny dipping in the pond in her song Good Neighbor although it is quite dangerous considering the amount of radiation in the area as well as Swan's presence. Appearances Swan's Pond only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Swan's Pond appears to correspond to an artificial lake in the Boston Public Gardens (a park to the west of and adjacent to the Boston Common). The lake is commonly known as Duck Pond, owing to the large population of ducks that call the lake home, the small island in the lake known as Mallard Island, and the nearby landmark sculpture commemorating the famous book, Make Way for Ducklings by Robert McCluskey. However, the naming of this landmark in the Fallout universe is not without historical basis. The City of Boston has maintained a pair of swans in the lake since the 1860s (the current pair, named Romeo and Juliet, are both female). Visitors to Boston may also take a paddle-boat ride through the lake on boats featuring distinctive swan styling, known as Swan Boats, a version of which can be seen in game both near Swan's Pond and forming part of Swan's armor. While Duck Pond is properly located within the Boston Public Gardens, the Boston Common does feature an artificial pond of its own, named Frog Pond. Frog Pond is named in honor of the large frog population formerly native to the natural pond that once occupied that portion of Boston Common, which was destroyed during the construction of Frog Pond. 圖集 SP head entrance to garden.jpg|Main entrance to the garden Kath.jpg|Kath Mikail's body at Swans Pond.jpg|Mikail Raider's advice note.jpg|Raider's advice Grognak and Michael.jpg|Grognak Groundskeeper's log.jpg|Groundskeeper's log Fugitives holotape skeleton.jpg|Fugitives' holotape Swan's note.jpg|Swan's note Experiment log J-32 day 1 and 6.jpg|Experiment log J-32, day 1 and Experiment log J-32, day 6 logs Experiment log J-32 day 14.jpg|Experiment log J-32, day 14 Experiment log J-32 day 21.jpg|Experiment log J-32, day 21 Swan shouting.jpg|Swan en:Swan's Pond es:Estanque de Swan ru:Пруд Лебедя uk:Ставок Лебедя Category:Fallout 4 locations